


Red Lips

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruised Lips, F/M, Making Out, Sarcasm, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: The Reader and Castiel have had a very steady relationship for a while, but have kept it a secret from the two important people in their life: Sam and Dean Winchester. After a heated make-out session, is the reader and Castiel at risk for getting caught?





	Red Lips

Castiel's lips were pressed roughly against yours, small moans and pants coming from your lungs with every second that the two of you pulled apart - because that was how long Castiel would allow for you to be apart from him. It simply gave you enough time of breath. 

You were situated on Castiel's lap in the front seat of your car, legs wrapped around his waist, fingers tangled in his, now, mess of dark colored hair.  Castiel's hands were trailing from your hair to your back to your sides and then to your ass. He cupped your globes and massaged them through your jeans. A blush creeped onto your cheeks as you wiggled around in his lap. 

“Stay still.” He said in a deep, commanding tone.

You couldn't help but obey, blush creeping deeper. You stayed as still as you possibly could as Castiel pulled away from your lips and immediately began to kiss down your jaw. You leaned your head to the side, allowing Castiel with more access to your neck. You ran your hands up and down his shoulders and your hips mindlessly began turning in circles. 

Castiel growled and pushed you down against his lap. “I. Said. Stay.” He emphasised every word that ran past his lips 

You looked down at Castiel, into his eyes -  the normally ocean blue eyes a darker color, which sent a shiver down your spine. You bit your lip and nodded. “Yes sir. Sorry sir.” You told him. 

Castiel groaned as he buried his face into your neck. He licked a long stripe up the center of it. A whimper fell from your lips. When Castiel began to suck on your pulse point, you moaned. 

“Don't leave marks Cassie.” You whined, but couldn’t help the smile that crept onto your lips. 

Castiel smirked. “I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” He stated. 

You shook your head and pulled away. You looked down at him with hooded eyes and rosy cheeks. You smiled. “I don’t want the boys to see.” You said. 

He sighed as he stared at you. He slowly nodded. “Fine.” He said. “When are we going to  tell them?” 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know. Not yet.” You said and shook your head. 

Castiel stared into your eyes before he gave a small nod, indicating his understanding. Castiel tilted his head and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against yours. You giggled and loosened your grip from around his neck. Your arms dangled casually to the side of his face them as the two of you shared a passionate kiss unlike the other, rough, heated ones. 

“I love you.” You told Castiel. 

Castiel pulled away and leaned back in the driver’s seat. He smiled up at you. “I love you too (Y/N).” He said. 

Just as you were going to dive in for another kissing session, you heard the familiar sound of  _ AC/DC _ ’s  _ Highway to Hell _ ringing throughout the car. Your shoulders slumped and a groan ran through your throat. You looked over at the cell phone that you placed in the cup holder. Reaching over to it, you glanced at the Caller ID. 

Dean. 

You rolled your eyes and tossed the phone to the side. “Ignore it.” You stated as you attacked Castiel’s neck with kisses. 

Castiel looked at your phone. He reached over and grabbed it. “He might have something about Lucifer’s offspring.” He said. 

You lifted yourself off of Castiel and sighed. You grabbed the phone from the angel and answered it, pressing the device against your ear. 

“Hello?” You answered casually. 

_ “(Y/N), we have a case. Wanna join?”  _ The oldest Winchester’s voice rang throughout the speaker of your smartphone. 

“Ugh…” 

_ “Great!”  _ Dean exclaimed, causing you to jump. You frowned.  _ “Meet us at the bunker.”  _

Without a proper farewell from either of your parts, Dean hung up the phone. You stared at the screen before tossing it to the side. 

“Well,” Castiel started. “Did he find out anything?” 

You shook your head and got off of Castiel’s lap. “It was just a hunt.” You said and sighed. You turned your head to look at Castiel. You smiled. 

Castiel nodded and gave his own smile. “So you need to leave?” 

You nodded. Castiel leaned over and latched his lips onto yours one last time. Your eyes fluttered shut as you kissed him back. When he pulled away, you playfully pouted. Castiel smiled. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” You told him. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Alright baby, see you then.” 

Within a second, he was gone. You blinked to make sure he really was before a sigh fell past your lips. You moved your body over to the driver’s seat and turned the keys in the ignition, the sound of your vehicle purring to life making joy run through your lips. You grabbed your phone from where you had thrown it and placed it into your front right pocket before you headed for the Men of Letter’s Bunker. 

  
  
  
  
  


Your car parked next to the beautiful Chevrolet Impala. You always admired that car. That beautiful car. And that was one of the reasons why Dean appreciated you. Dean and Sam were packing their duffel bags full of materials in the trunk of the car when you pulled up. The brothers looked back at you and each of them waved. You waved back as you turned off the car and exited. The keys were kept in the ignition. 

“Hey (Y/N).” Dean said, smile still on his full, fanfiction lips. It, suddenly, began to slowly shift to a frown as you got closer to him. “Did you get hit in the mouth?” 

You furrowed your brows. “What do you mean?” 

“Your lips look swollen.” Sam intervened, raising his brows, motioning to his own lips with a circular motion. 

Your brows furrowed even further. You leaned down to the side mirror of the Impala. Sure enough, you lips were puffy both on the top and bottom. You gently poked a finger at the tops and bottoms of your lips. 

_ Dammit Castiel.  _

You stood up straight. “Um….” You bit you swollen lip and turned towards them. 

Before you had a chance to say anything further, Dean reached a thumb up to your lip and pulled it out from in between your teeth. “That’s why.” He said. You blushed. “You always chew on your lips.” 

You smacked his hand away and chuckled. You nodded. “I guess.” You replied with a shrug. 

“You need to stop that.” Dean commented and pointed at you. 

You and Sam both rolled their eyes. Sam turned and made his way to the passenger’s side of the car. You looked up at Dean in his green eyes and chuckled. “Can we just get in the cars and go?” You asked. 

Dean slowly smirked and nodded. “Whatever you want kiddo.” He said. 

You gave a small nod and a chuckle as you made your way to the car you drove there in. You got into the car and turned on the ignition. As you backed out, you looked behind you. You pulled out and waited. Dean and Sam pulled out in the Impala and drove ahead of you before you began to follow them.

While you drove, eyes on the road in front of you and on the car the entire time, you couldn’t help but think about your swollen lips. The lips that belonged to Castiel. Your angel. They were his. You stared at the road and simply smirked. 


End file.
